Modimus Titanfist the Mercenary
by Grogmar
Summary: No summary


**Modimus Titanfist The Mercernary**

**Note the rogue trader is allowed to trade and pillage. The squats are armed with weapons like power axes, bolters, las all kinds but only modimus and a few others will be acually namedname and the ship is called a universe class mass converyor that can have 500 000 passangers so that means plenty of room for things i love. modimus family are also the lords of a Homeworld and have been building the ship since the age of the emperor. The ship will essentially be a live ship like qaurians use just aaaaaaallllooooootttt bigger**

**Disclaimer i do not own mass effect or Warhammer and will be over powering of many things but the citideL has numbers and...i got nothing**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**In the future there is only war, in M30 the great crusade by the emperor of mankind waged across a million worlds, the extermination of the aliens and mutants with the chaos corrupted humans began to take shape. The unification of mankind saw many new races of human like the ogryn, ratling, and the squats whom were in their isolation managed to flourish and after their discovery prosparity came even better than before though in the forty first then with the imperium falling apart, but one person made it his charge and his childrens to help as many people as they could back when the crusade, a squat lord by the name Grimnar approached the emperor for a charter that the rogue traders use though the emperor was giving a smile like he knew what Grimnar wanted before he even spoke even letting the squat explain his reason was that grimnar believed that all life should be allowed to live not just because they were alien though this kind of thimking was a strange one since squats were notorius for their hate for most races but Grimnar was smarter than most, he knew that while there were many humans in the galaxy there were also many more alien races out in the galaxy that had nothing to do with the enslavement of humans so after two days of thinking the emperor agreed and the binding charter was written so that grimnars family and whom ever the contract passes to will not be bound by the new imperiums law. When the heresy came grimnar had to postpone all his plans to join the loyalists but died fighting an invasion force of world eaters to his homeworld and his contract was lost until M36 six thousand years later when a squat lord by the name of Bradof Titanfist obtained the hereditary charter and set about building a ship of the universe class variaty ship that was 12k that could fit enough people to colonize a world. The construction was only completed two hundred years after he died. Bradofs universe class ship was ready with full clearance in the thirdy ninth millenium his grandson Iranous Titanfist sought to do what grimnir saw as the right thing to do but a couple of problems were encountered like crewing the behemoth sized vessel due to its size even with all the squat and tau technology combined like neo-plasma generators that with the tau improvments just eight is able to power all of terra and the squat warp drive, thanks to all that energy from the neo-plasma could go from one end of the galaxy to the other within a few days rather than a year like other vessels. The problem was solved when a hive fleet hit the homeworlds of his people creating an oppertunity thanks to all the refugees numbering in the millions. He managed to save one hundred twenty thousand from the homeworld Brundan. The new crew at least those of whom that could operate the vessels systems worked out mightily and the maiden voyage probably made his ancestors happy for the ship seemed to glow with power and joy that shined through two systems, and the first warp jump was one not of dread because of the denizens that inhabited it, but of happiness. **

** Over the next five hundred years Iranous traveled saving, looting, exploring, and modif caught much attention from the damn humans yes Iranous and his son Modimus disliked most humans for their idiotic and zealot nature even going so far as to board the black ships of the imperium to rescue the psyker children taken from there homes. Hell there were about two dozen psykers on board though most left to find a new home on the outer rim planets with the children. Iranous had many contracts with aliens like in graditude for saving a colony the tau offered some their technology like the battle suit which the reasearch teams put to good use on devoloping better armour for the troops in the ship which was named Grimnars Hope and an AI drone though this was a matter of much debate so Iranous kept only a personal one to help take care of his son Modimous whom was born only a year before. The eldar on the other hand left much to be desired and relations failed after the farseer told him that his people were primitive monkeys before he called her a puffed up infertile sow making her so angry that the entire craftworld chased Grimnars Hope through five systems. **

**The Grimnars Hope became a home to many many people of differant races and ways of life. The ship had fourteen decks that were make to accomodate the race or people like exodites and ogryn whom were saved. The first two decks are the homes of the two hundred thousand squats whom created a very affective factory to make munitions, and other things that get sold or sent to the other levels. The third level was a living area for all the armed forces and fourth level was a habitat for animals like the dinosaurs and Carnodons that were caught on some of the death worlds. The fifth level was a large living area for the ogryn. The sixth level was food prosessing and slaughter houses for the grox and the hydroponic plants from the homeworlds. The seventh is a forest kind of enviorment for the three hundred beastmen that Iranous saved from the puritans in the imperium thinking them mindless beasts. level eight was a focal point were the bars, shops, craftmen, and merchants worked and the civilians shopped though for some reason a small population of grynx made their home there. Level nine was the comm and weapon arrays for the whole ship because its in the middle of it due to the thick adamantium plating. The tenth level was actually seperated into two diferant rooms for the neo-plasma generators and the other the engine room. The elevanth level was the docking bay and then five hundred years of salvaging and looting from many factions left a lot of available craft for mining and other things along with a large amount of munitions. Level twelve were the armouries seperated into racial technology like eldar, tau, human, and others. The thirteenth level was the recent addition made of wraithbone the eldar used and now there were a small settlement for eldar numbering six hundred. The Last level was for loading and unloading when the ship was landed for repairs or sending out troops to explore a area. The whole ship was family and always helped eachother this ship was vision of hope within a cruel galaxy. May the ancestors or whichever gods you worship protect the ship.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This was awsome idea it took a while of research but this is the one.**


End file.
